The Star in the Dark
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: When Robin suddenly dissapears, and is believed to be dead only two people know the truth, Starfire and Slade, well some of the truth anyway. Stars no presumed dead and she and Slade are entangled in a plot even bigger than they know.
1. Reflections

A single star sat in the dark empty night sky as Robin stood there, up top Titans Tower, his cape hanging over his shoulders, it blowing in the soft wind. He stared at the reflection of the star in the bay water admiring it's beauty and wondering why it chose to stay with the night, all alone. As it reflected off of the surface of the ever moving water it looked like a flame flickering, like fire.

Starfire… like the star she sat in his darkness. He would be her downfall, he had always known it. He had tried to stay away, keep to the one rule he actually learned from Bruce. But he wasn't like Bruce; it was too hard for him. He gave in, and they fell in love; it felt wonderful to have someone to be by your side, someone you could trust completely.

Hopefully Starfire will understand that what he's going to do is for her and nothing else. For her own protection, no one would understand, they would try but they just wouldn't. They don't understand what its like to lose people who you care deeply about especially at the age he lost his. Beast Boy was given up by his parents, Cyborg lost his parents in a car crash, Raven didn't even know it when her mother died, and Starfire's parents condemned her to death. Though they never knew what it was like to watch their parents die right before their eyes and have a feeling that they could've saved them if they had just done something different.

Never…

That's why he couldn't allow himself to be with Starfire any more, it would kill her, hurt her to the core, everyone one he ever knew had been hurt by him, Bab's, Alfred, his parents. All except Bruce, Bruce was darkness down to the core, so there is nothing to hurt, or so he thinks. As much as Robin hated to admit it he was just like Bruce, afraid to get close to people for their own safety and Bruce was right.

Robin hated himself for what he was about to do but it was the only way he could save them, save her, and hopefully they would end him. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that Starfire had come in behind him.

"Robin? We are preparing for the movies of entertainment and buttered corns of pop." She said gleefully

Robin didn't say anything.  
"Robin are you okay." Starfire said taking a step forward.

"Starfire…" Robin said not daring to look at her heart melting eyes.

"Yes Robin."  
"One day you will think horrible things of me, and wish I was dead… you will curse at my name and never want to think of me as the man you once loved. I will be dead to you; I just want you to know one thing. I love you. When what I said before happens, kill me… Kill me Star. I could never stand to make you suffer, the way I will make you suffer if you don't. Remember me, remember what we were for as long as you can, that I was a good man, a good man that loved you and that you loved me. Remember that what I do now and what I'm going to do is all for you." He looked up at the dark night sky and at the twinkling star sitting with it.

He was the night and she was the light that traveled by his side at all times. He didn't deserve her, not at all.

"Robin I do not understand." Starfire said taking a few steps forward, she understood the meaning of what he was asking her to do but she didn't know why. He suddenly turned to her kissed her passionately making it last as long as he could and then pulled away.

He then ran and jumped off the building and fell into the ocean water. Starfire gasped and flew down as fast as she could, in an attempt to save him. She plunged into the icy cold dark water and searched for Robin but he was gone, his body was nowhere in sight. She came to the top breathing heavily and flew back up to the top of the Tower to see if she could spot him from atop, but she didn't.

Robin sat in the shadow of the bridge soaked. He watched as Starfire frantically flew through the air searching for him, screaming his name sending nails through his heart with each yell. He sighed with resisting the urge to run back to her and ask for the forgiveness he knew he would receive from her, forgiveness he didn't deserve for scaring her like that.

"Forgive me Star." He whispered as a deep voice then came from behind him.

"Robin let's go, we have a long ride back to Gotham." Robin turned to face him but took one quick look back. Starfire was weeping on the top of the tower as the rest of the Titans began to join her.

He looked down at the water for the last time and saw the reflection of the night sky. He watched as the star that sat once sat peacefully and beautifully in the dark night sky disappear.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I had so much fun writing this I just might create a contest to go with it, lets see what you people out there can make out of this. I'm not going to tell you much but Gotham is a HUGE hint at who was speaking to Robin and why Robin's saying he's going to do terrible things that'll be for you to figure out, I'll have the contest up in ready sooner or later, bi!


	2. Grief

A/N: Okay I've changed my mind I liked the first chapter and told myself I would be doing this website a dishoner if I didn't continue it, I just love cliffhangers cause it gives you so much potential when it comes down to it, and I've created an awesome plot this story wont be too long because it sort of skips around like from week to week, and describes little happening but mostly the big parts this will probably be done in 5 chapters then I can hopefully close down The Star in the Dark Chp. 2, oh and if anyone notices I've created a connection between this story and my other story 14 Years you'll realize it once you read it. It's a small connection but they'll talk about the connection in 14 Years and it will cause major spoilers for this story and future stories, I'm trying to create relations that you'll be able to put together to create what happened after the last Teen Titans episodes, at least my version.

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans, period.

* * *

It's hard for her to understand, how a single guy could make her heart soar or fall. He wasn't even much like her, he was hard, cold, serious, determined, and was very shifty, he was her total opposite, yet she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Last week Robin had left her standing atop a roof with nothing but cryptic clues to why he left her. Ever since that night she's been locked up in her room with the ten million pictures of Robin she had, starring at them so intently it was almost as if she were wiling Robin to come out of the pictures and back to her. She just couldn't understand, she remembered what he said every single word engraved into her brain and more importantly they way he said it, a sad bitter way.

_I'm doing this for you Star. _

What was he doing and more importantly why? The rest of the Titans think he's dead, they say that there is no way Robin could've survived the jump, though their analysis might've changed if she had told them about their little conversation on the roof but for now all the rest of the Titans knew nothing. Today is the memorial/funeral, pretty much all of Jump is going to be watching it live on TV since practically every news station in the country was lining up on the roof of Titans Tower were the memorial was in place of a casket because there was no body. Heroes were flying in across the country to view the ceremony but amazingly not Robins mentor/father Batman, he had decided to stay in Gotham, which for some reason just seemed to tick her off. She walked out onto the top of the tower wearing a short black dress and netting hung down from her large black sun hat that was supposed to help hide her grief filled face. She looked and saw her fellow teammates standing next to the coffin emotion ridden even Raven who looked more emotionless than usual she figured they had so much grief that they turned off their emotions completely for the moment. Starfire walked in front of her friends and took her seat which happened to be closest to the memorial they had made for him. She listened and watched as people whispered while staring at her; about how sad it was too lose the one she truly loved at such a young age. As she looked across the crowd seeing many familiar faces one seemed to stick out. He was staring right at her intensely with his one eye, standing right next to door that lead back down into the hall outside the Monitor Room. Starfire stood up and walked straight towards him no one bothering to look at her because they all just thought she couldn't handle the memorial and didn't want anyone to see her cry. Starfire instead ran to her room quickly to grab a few things but instead found something sitting on her table, a little black box and when she opened that box she found a green emerald shaped like a unique star within it. Along with the emerald star was a small little message.

_Follow the Stars _

She placed the star back into the small box and placed it in the pocket inherent skirt of her regular clones which she had just put on. Before she left she pulled out the skinny little flashlight Robin had given her a while back and then sprinted to the Monitor Room and found Slade standing their waiting for her.  
"Why don't we just get it out now and agree that Robin's still alive, it's not in his nature to kill so he wouldn't see much difference between killing people and killing himself, unlike all those fools on the roof believe." Slade said  
"First of all my friends are not fools, second of all I want you to find him and bring him back." She held out one of her bags and let a few Tamaranian Jewels fall out. She could almost see Slade's smirk underneath his mask, a titan asking for a criminals help was a new one, one he would be sure to remember.  
"By all means I'd be happy to oblige but I will need better payment. My kind of work does not come cheap." He said. Starfire dumped the rest of the jewels out of the bag and then poured them back. She shoved the bag into his hands and he went through the jewels.  
"This is what get for now the rest, you'll get after you've found Robin." He nodded and took the jewel thinking that for such a naive girl she wasn't one to get tricked too easily. Slade turned to leave the room but Starfire quickly spoke up stating her last demand.  
"And you have to take me with you." She said. He stopped in a dead halt not bothering to turn around.  
"I work alone." He stated.  
"If you don't bring me with I'll double your pay in crystals." She stated. He reluctantly nodded and she pulled out her dress from the other bag she had been holding. She then broke one of the windows of Titans tower, the orchestra was playing above so nobody probably heard the crash, and she tossed the black dress out into the bay expecting it to wash up sooner or later to the other Titan's dismay. She just hoped this wouldn't tear the rest of the Titans apart completely like she knew it probably would. She looked up at the ceiling and left with Slade, her hands moving around that pocket playing with that box with the little star, that Robin had supposedly given her, rattling around inside.  
She sighed and looked to the rising sun and thought,

_Robin, you said you left me for me, but you never said I couldn't come after you. I'm coming Robin and you better be ready._

A/N: I just loved writing this I think the whole Slade and Starfire thing is quite funny because they only relate through one common thing, Robin. Starfire because they love each other and Slade because he's a major 'role' model in Robins life that when Robin finally decides whose footsteps to follow in, Slade's or Batman's. (Hint Hint!)


	3. Impossible

_I don't know what to say folks, Jump City is utterly in shambles, more and more criminals are appearing across the city and nobody feels safe anymore. Ever since Starfire's possible suicide a week ago the Titans that still remain are falling apart quickly. As we have seen criminals old and new come out of hiding to wreak havoc we have not yet to see the infamous mask of Jump City's criminal mastermind Slade. Let us all pray that help comes soon or there might be no more Jump City to wake up to anym-_

Starfire shut off the TV in Slade private jet, for once she was actually sick of hearing the news of the world, it was too depressing for her, Jump City used to be full of goodness you would barely hear of something bad on the news only of joyous things that made her want to go and tell Robin who would've either been in the gym or his room doing or sometimes he would just be in the monitoring room listening to music or eating lunch. She looked across from her and saw Slade sitting across from her on the other side of the plane reading a file intently. On the outside it said Project Ares, which made her wonder what it was, she tried to ignore it because she wanted to avoid talking to Slade as much as she could but she gave in.

"What is Ares?" She asked. He looked up at her and then looked back down at his papers.

"The Greek God of War, and Bloodlust." He said simply. She just nodded and took out her tablet computer and the stylus and started to write in her diary. She had a complex key code that no one on earth would be able to decipher, it was a Tamaranian code. Only one person knew it and he doesn't even know he does.

"Master Slade we're over Gotham now." Wintergreen said quickly coming out from the cockpit and then walking back.

"Come along Starfire we get off here." Slade said closing the file and locking it in a safe. She followed him as he threw on a parachute and open to door of the plan. He jumped out the door and she jumped after him they fell for a while and after Slade let out his parachute they landed on top a skyscraper in directly the middle of Gotham. Slade pulled out a trigger and switched it on sending off the alarms of several buildings around them. Starfire watched as the alarms cut off 10 minutes later, and then 5 minutes later a black figure landed on the top of the building. He walked towards them and she stepped forward using only the moonlight to see him.

"Who are you?" He grunted out.

"My name is Starfire." She then realized Slade was no longer at her side. "I'm your son's girlfriend." Everyone assumed at Robin and Batman were just two people who fought justice together no one really though they were family but they also didn't know Robin and Batman's real names and that Robin is actually Dick Grayson the ward of Bruce Wayne, in a way Robin was his son. Batman didn't say anything and instead he walked closer to Starfire.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You do not know? Robin is dead and you are asking me what I may want?" She said almost angrily.

"Robin's not dead, he wouldn't kill himself, he's a logical boy he doesn't believe in suicide. We both agree it's an unnecessary action people take when their afraid of their own shadow." He said.

"Please may you tell me where he is?" She asked desperately.

"I have no idea but someone raided the Batcave two weeks ago, about 2 days after Robin disappeared to be exact. He took the alternative entrance and besides me he's the only one who knew of it." He said. "Though he left something behind and I understand why now, it's for you."

Batman tossed her a little black box that she barely managed to catch because of the darkness.

"Speaking of suicide everyone else believes your dead." He said.

"I believe so, you see I am searching for Robin and I was using alternative methods I did not need the eye of the media on me." She said.

"How alternative?" He asked.

Slade suddenly appeared out of nowhere which made Batman pull out the Batarangs out ready to throw.

"Deathstroke…" Batman hissed.

"Batman been long hasn't it, ever since you thwarted my plans I've moved on and made a permanent residence in Jump City, you might have heard of me I now go by the name of Slade." He said. Batman didn't show any hint of recognition to the name but then again he barely showed anything anyway.

"Forgive me Batman but I think you may have trained my apprentice too well, because where you couldn't lay a finger on me he took me down several times and even with my hallucinogen in his mind he still managed to defeat me." Starfire cringed when he said apprentice, making a starbolt shoot of her hand and onto the metal rooftop making a large bent.

"Calm Starfire I'm only inquiring past and future events." Slade said.

"We might not be able to rewrite the past but the only thing within your future is jail, Slade!" Starfire said.

"Well whatever may happen I believe our flight is leaving my dear." He said. Starfire looked up to see their plane coming directly above them Slade sent up a sky hook grappling hook and flew off before Batman can say otherwise.

"Take this with you it will allow you to keep in touch with me on a safe network and don't let Slade see it, whatever you don't trust Slade." Batman said as he tossed her a Bat comm. she nodded and flew up to the plane and entered it. Starfire went straight to her quarters and looked at the picture of Robin and her she had brought along. Batman said not to trust Slade and she didn't, as far as she knew there was only one place in this plane that was restricted to her was Slade's cabin and whatever he had in their must've been important because it was completely under lock and key. She didn't know why but she felt like answers to questions were inside that room so when Slade was sleeping in the chair. The room looked normal at first glance but there was a terminal with tons of computers and on several screens were recording several places in Titans Tower, her room, Robins room, and the Monitor room. On the screens stated the original recording dates which occurred just after she and Robin left the tower. She looked upon the screen of her room and watched Raven come into her room.

-TT-

Raven walked into Starfire's room her hood placed over her distraught face, she looked around seeing all the pictures she had of Robin and the many of Starfire and her hanging out together or with the rest of the Titans. She picked up the one picture she was smiling in, it was shortly after the defeat of the Trigon and she was in a great mood. Tears dripped down her eyes falling onto the glass of the frame, she put the picture down and walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge looking around and then clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

"Starfire, I know you might not have always known this but you're my sister. I needed you Starfire you were my opposite and you helped me open myself up to people especially Beast Boy. I may have told you more than once that I don't like him but I do. Point is Starfire is why'd you have to leave, things are falling apart Cyborg's spiraling into depression, Beast Boy hasn't cracked a single lame joke in weeks, and the Titans, East, West and North are all falling apart quickly, too quickly. We all knew you were the one who was supposed to be the one to keep us together, to keep us strong, but I guess none of us ever wondered how you were. You loved Robin and Robin was like a brother to me, we both loved him but in different ways and no one saw that they were all too enveloped within their own grief to notice that you couldn't live without the one person who loved you despite the fact that you're a princess. I'm so sorry Starfire, I wish you were here, like I said you're my sister and I promise you I will keep the Titans together just please give me the strength, please Starfire please."

-S-

Tears streaked down her eyes and she watched as Raven left the room literally a mess. She whipped her eyes and noticed that everyone had moved into the Monitoring Room.

-TT-

"Cyborg, bring up every Titan and Honorary Titan on the monitor I need to speak to all of them." Raven said. Cyborg looked at her confused for a moment but did what she said hearing her stern attitude. She prepared to speak to every single Titan that Robin has given a T comm. to be what everyone had thought Starfire would be, a leader.


	4. Guide

A/N: Chp. 4 yeah, this is sort of starting to near the end even though It's only chapter 4 I made it for two reason. One to introduce something, and to help sort out for the sort of 'season finale' I'm planning, and Slade's master plan. But dont worry after that there will be more stories but the 'season finale' wont be for a long while when I finish the stories I already have up and hopefully a few oneshots. Okay so review, and check my story Shocked a RomanticHumor Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I believe I have already said many times that I do not own the Teen Titans those rights are held by some other people who are too cold to continue the series despite the on going protests. (NO OFFENSE! :( )

* * *

"You broke in here sooner than I expected." Starfire stiffened hearing Slade's voice from directly behind her.

"What is this Slade, how are you watching us, how long have you been watching us?" She demanded, a sort of chilling seriousness creeping around in her voice.

"Straight to the point I see. Don't worry Starfire, I installed the cameras the day of the funeral so I could keep track on how well you all would be doing in the aftermath, and see if Robin came back to Titans Tower. But that's not too important right now because if Robin had come back he would've done it by now, so what we need to do know is open that little black box Batman gave to you." He said walking up next to her and looking at her in the eye with his one eye, he then turned and walked back to the entrance of the room and opened the door. She hesitated looking at the screens desperately wanting to hear what Raven was going to say, but sighed and turned. It's not like she could object, even though she could fly for once she wasn't sure if she had enough happiness in her left to do so, and that meant Slade could easily kill her. She walked out and they walked into the main room and sat in the two chairs across from each other. Starfire pulled out the little black box and pulled a green emerald shaped like a weird star out. She examined it quickly and then pulled the other one she had in her pocket out, she noticed they were different structures but they connected together perfectly forming a small passage in between them. She wondered what it meant and started to think back.

-Flashback-

"Listen Star, this flashlight will always guide you to me, all you need to do is turn it on and its green light will guide the way." He said placing a skinny silver cylinder no longer than 3 cm wide in her hands.

"But Robin the light isn't green, and isn't the light supposed to be on the end of the light of flashing, that is what I have been told?" She asked clicked it on and the white light blazed through a small hole in the middle of the flash light, it was truly a peculiar flashlight.

"That's because it's special, just like you." He said then kissed her on the head and she hugged him in thanks.

"I promise to keep it with me at all times."

-Flashback-

"One moment please." Starfire then ran into her room and quickly came back with the flashlight. She ran to close the little panels that let the sunlight into the room making it dark within.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" He asked. He hated unpredictability, though he remembered that the woman he loved and still loves was also unpredictable, and the cost was his eye. He wondered how more alike he and Robin could get before they find more of a major difference than just what sides of the line they are on.

She sat down and carefully slid the flashlight into the tunnel of the two emeralds. She clicked it on and rotated the flashlight watching as a small word appeared on the wall. Her heart stopped seeing what it said, Gotham Cemetery. Her eyes started to water and she felt like she was about to sob but she held it back and regained control of her emotions. Slade was out of his seat and going up to the cockpit to tell Wintergreen to head for the cemetery before Starfire even had a chance to speak. He came back a moment later, and examined the crystals and flashlight.

"Very ingenious, he fashioned the crystals to reflect the words onto a solid objects. This must've taken weeks to make, I think Robin may have been planning this for a while, but why?" Slade said.

"I believe he was being forced." She said.

Slade smirked beneath the mask, she was either smarter than she looked and acted or she was totally just guessing on that assumption. Again she reminded him of his wife, Adeline, she was kind caring and never really seemed like such a threat, but she was smart and powerful, and so was Starfire.

"It could be possible but by who?" He asked. She just shrugged while going through a list of criminals in her head, the only one who stuck out was Slade, but he was right there with her, and Wintergreen was up in the cockpit flying the plane so she didn't think that Slade had anyone left to help kidnap Robin and keep him in line.

"Well if you think of anyone let me know." He said.

She just nodded and stared at the crystals and thought,

_What is going on Robin, what is going on?_

A/N: Okay now we know where Robin is but we dont know why and how and what else is going on, plus who's actually the master behind all of this, and with that I would like to state that Slade and Starfire are in no way involved *shudders* because that would be just wrong, this is just building a slight trust between Starfire and Slade for future events *spoiler alert* okay now Review please!


	5. Home

A/N: Final Chp. (besides the epilogue) I hope you've all enjoyed reading the Star in the Dark. And if your confused about this last chapter, things will be further explained in the epilogue and something's maybe be quite surprising to some viewers also. I'll try to have that up by tommorow, so enjoy! R&R! Oh and while your reading try listening to When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus while reading, it's prefectly paced for it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Home Page.

* * *

It was early morning and Starfire hadn't slept and wink, nor did she feel it was even momentarily possible for her to do so. She looked out the window, the fog was thick but she could see the gravestones and the rotting trees in the graveyard below them. Slade walked over with a parachute on his back to tell her it was time to go but she just kept as silent as ever and ran over to the door and almost ripping it off its hinges in doing so. She jumped out followed by Slade plummeting into the graveyard and to both Slade and her surprise she wasn't one bit scarred. She was so focused on finding Robin that she actually forgot to fear. She peered through the fog and saw a small hut on the other side of the cemetery. She gasped and sped over Slade not bothering to say a word to stop her. She ripped the door open this time ripping it off its hinges, to reveal Robin who was standing in front of a punching bag looking all sweaty and angry. He turned and looked at her as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Robin…" She said softly all of her emotion about to pour out of her.

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating." He said slowly walking towards her surprisingly weakly.

"Robin!" Her arms clasped around his body giving him a death defying hug, a hug that Robin had been praying to endure since the moment he left Star's presence. She then kissed him, and for a moment she didn't feel she needed the use of air because as long as her lips were connected with him she felt breathless and so did he. She ran her hand through his gel-less hair and around his scalp, oh how she had desperately wanted to feel his thick black hair once again. She cried and cried her heart beat racing and so was his. He just held her in utter silence holding her soft skin, and he too ran his hands through her silk smooth fiery red hair. He didn't want to move from this position ever, and he didn't want to let her go, but he had to. They sat down and he explained what was happened.

"A week before I disappeared I was contacted, I was told that if I didn't disappear and have people presume I was dead you would be killed. They forced me to Jump of the top of the Tower and using my glider to slow my fall slightly and swim to the bridge. So I left the crystals as a clue hoping you'd find them and catch on I managed to get one to Bruce and left the other one with you. They also made me recite that ridiculous speech and I still don't understand that. I was met by a man who brought me here; a woman about the age of 34 was here waiting for me. She told me that I don't have to worry and that this is only a test to test our love. A sick way of doing that if you ask me, she said I passed and said it was your turn and that if you truly loved me you would come looking for me, and you did. She said that all threats to your safety have been recalled and I never saw her again. I've been locked up here with no way out with only a few weeks worth of food."

"I do not care friend I am just glad you are okay." She said hugging him again. "But who do you think may be behind this?"

"Slade." Robin said right off the bat.

"Robin that cannot be because I was…"

"Working with me…" Slade said finally making his appearance. "For once Robin you can trust me when I say I had nothing to do with this."

Robin jumped up and was ready to attack despite his lack of weapons.

"Robin no…. He helped me find you." Starfire said jumping up in front of him and holding him back.

"Why?" Robin said through his teeth.

"Why, because it's my job to test you Robin, I will not allow anyone else to do it before hand." He said.

"Robin we must go, our friends they are on the brink of separating. I've heard that they are moving out at noon, Raven is going to the place where the books are, I believe it's called the Berry of Li, Friend Cyborg is going home, and Friend Beast Boy is moving back to the patrollers of the doom, we must stop them."

"Star we won't be able to get back in time." He said. "Jump is on the other side of the country."

"I believe your answer to that is right there." Slade said pointing to something outside.

Robin and Starfire exited the small shack and saw Robins bike sitting in a small little garage. Starfire wondered how but dismissed the thought, she turned around to ask Slade if they could take his jet since it would be quicker but he was no longer there and the jet was gone. Starfire didn't say anything but they hopped onto the bike.

They drove out of the cemetery at top speed and made their way towards Jump City going at least 150 mpg. About 4 hours later they drove into Jump City on the opposite edge from where the Tower was. The sun had finally come out and was shinning down on them. As they drove in gasps rang out seeing the two on top of the all too familiar bike. Cheers came from everywhere around them and people started chasing them, they turned corners and headed towards them as thousands and thousands of people followed towards the bay. Robin drove out onto a dock and transformed his bike in a jet ski; they drove around the Tower just as Cyborg, Raven, and BB came out the front door their backs to them and since they were lugging their suitcases out. Robin and Starfire disappeared for a moment and shortly after Cyborg turned around to see all the people on the bridge and on the beach cheering with glee.

"What a nice goodbye, they must be happy we are leaving." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I'm so depressed I can't even try to crack a pathetic joke. I mean ever since Starfire killed herself I've just got nothing in me anymore." BB said. They both looked at Raven who was trying to keep her emotions in check, she hadn't moved from that position for a long time.

"What am I chop liver?" Robin said.

"Not now Robin I'm too busy grieving about Starfire and you." BB said waving off Robin and Starfire who were standing behind them. Suddenly BB's eyes went wide and he jumped looking between Raven and Cyborg's shocked expression. Suddenly there were even louder cheers as Ravens powers went off and burst of water exploded all over the place. Raven, and Cyborg jumped on top of them with nothing but pure joy, and BB just fainted but luckily was woken up by the spray of water from one of the explosions Raven had created.

"Dudes!" He yelled and joined the pile. They soon walked back into the Tower and Robin and Starfire explained all of what happened which took several hours because BB kept asking them to repeat everything over and over again.

"So you paid Slade all those Tamaranian crystals?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes and well no. One moment please." She said holding up her index finger then flew out of the Monitor Room for a moment and ran back in with a large sack in her hands. She pulled out the crystals in her hand and held them out.

"I did give Slade crystals but they were radioactive they were of a danger to us all. These are the normal crystals." She said.

"Wait, all this time you've been keeping radioactive alien crystals in my house?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yes, friend, but the bag I had them in was designed to seal the Radioactivity inside protecting us." She said.

They all looked at Star, they couldn't believe she pulled something so ruthless on Slade.

"Did you ever give Slade the rest of the Crystals?" Robin asked.

"Yes, before we went down to find you." She said.

Robin nodded and they continued talking for hours Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg explaining all that went on during the time that they were gone and apologies were exchanged more than once. All in all Robin ended up going back up on top of the roof to stare at the pitch black sky. He noticed Starfire come up and walk up next to him grapping onto his arm refusing to let go because she didn't want to repeat this experience.

"It's amazing that this is where it all started." He said bringing him in close to her.

"Yes, and I wish not to repeat it again so please, may we kiss and get it over with?" She asked.

In response Robin kissed her passionately and she kissed him back with equal the power.

They separated soon after and Robin looked down at the ocean and saw the reflection of the night sky in the ocean. The ocean which was pure black emptiness a moment ago now had the reflection of a star in it. That lone star which sat happily in the darkness, he smiled seeing this and walked told Starfire about the star.

"Robin the Star does not feel loneliness because it is surrounded by something that loves her, and only the darkness of the night can fully do that." She explained.

"I love you Starfire." He said softly.

"I love you too." Starfire said then their lips connected and they sealed the fact with a kiss. That single star blazing in the night sky behind them watching them with joy, joy that would never end nor ever falter again.

* * *

A/N: I weeped writing this, I hope it touched you too. R&R please!


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Here's the Epilogue just quickly typed this up because I need to get some shut eye so enjoy and R&R.

* * *

"What was the whole purpose of this again Slade?" She asked from behind him.

"Two things Adeline, trust from the girl, and the crystals." He said. Adeline Kane walked to the side of him and looked at the crystals.

"I understand why you would need the trust but the crystals what do they have to do with anything."

"Well my dear Adeline, after I blackmailed Robin into faking his death and having you convincing that moron you call a college kid to bring Robin to the graveyard I knew Starfire would go searching for answers. She just simply wouldn't accept the fact that Robin killed himself; she just needed a little help. So she tried to do the smart thing by tricking me by giving me radioactive crystals from her home planet, little does she know that these crystals are harmless to anyone to her." He said.

"What do you mean?" Addie asked.

"Well these crystals have the same reaction on Starfire as Blue Kryptonite does Superman. I knew she would do give them to me, so I lugged her around in the jet for two weeks knowing exactly where Robin was. I knew he left her clues, he wouldn't just let her believe she was dead so when she found him I put on the acting routine and took off with the rest of the crystals before she or Robin could start asking all the right questions. All the while I was able to gain important information on the other Titans. It's amazing what people reveal when they think people aren't watching."

"And what was with the strange speech you made Robin say before he faked his death?"

"It was sort of a letter to Starfire from me, granted I had to change a few words around but I think she got the memo."

"Your ruthless Slade." She seethed

"And your just as well Addie, and isn't that why you fell in love with me?" He asked. She looked almost ashamed for a moment and just huffed off.

"Next time you want me to help you in your plans maybe you could fill me in for once so I can properly stop you before you go on and continue to ruin these poor kids lives." She yelled.

"Face it Adeline even though I didn't tell you my entire plan you knew I was up to no good and still you obliged to help."

"I'm leaving Slade." She said as she marched to the exit of the darkened factory.

"I'll be home for dinner by 8." He said. She hung her head low and nodded.

"Fine."

"Oh and Adeline." She looked up to him.

"I have gotten to see a few remarkable qualities in Starfire that I see in you over the past few weeks. Perhaps when my plans succeed, I will get my apprentice and you will get the daughter you never had."

Addie just scowled and said,

"Whatever I don't want to discuss the matter any farther." And with that she left the room leaving Slade to ponder about the information he had gained and he watched as all of his cameras went offline. He expected that, Starfire certainly wasn't dumb; he'd just have to set up new camera's in the Tower when the Titans were out. It was easy enough for him to get in, that oaf Cyborg, had no idea how to set up a real firewall. He sat there thinking, if only the knew the future events that were nearing closer with each moment they wouldn't be celebrating, and Slade knowing that sad fact, smirked.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOH what do I got in store for Robin and Starfire now, first chp of Bringing Down the Law will be out soon. Sort of a sequel so to say, not going to tell you what it's about except it being a hardcore apprentice fic, and that Starfire's the leverage R&R


End file.
